vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda (The Fairly OddParents)
Summary Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma is one of the main characters in The Fairly OddParents! series, who is one the wife of Cosmo, the mother of her son Poof and the fairy godparent of Timmy and Chloe's. Unlike her husband, she tends to be more responsible and is reluctant to grant dumb wishes, but is usually obliged to grant them anyway or Cosmo grants them instead. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A via Magic/Reality Warping Name: Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Female Age: More than 10,000 years old (Stated to have been with Cosmo for more than 10,000 years during Just the Two of Us!) Classification: Fairy Godparent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Flight Speed, Magic/Reality Warping (Fairies are magic and can bent reality to "do anything", within reason. They make use of most of their powers with their magic wands, needing and regularly doing a simple movement with it), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Underwater Breathing (Naturally as shown in Something's Fishy!), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Mid-High. [https://streamable.com/hksw0 In Action Packed, after she and other Fairies had their magic drained and thus being turned into dust, they were able to quickly come back to normal upon having their magic returned to them]. It's also stated that Fairies are notoriously fast healers, which is repeatedly shown), Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), Flight, Spaceflight & Telekinesis (Can naturally float, fly through space and make things around her levitate, as well as telekinetically manipulate things with her wand), Enhanced Senses (Has something she calls "Cosmo is about to make Timmy dead senses" as shown in Wanda's Day Off!. Shown in Miss Dimmsdale to have supernatural senses to detect if Timmy is in trouble, even if Cosmo isn't involved. Some supernatural senses helped her detect someone coming into the room where she, Cosmo and Timmy were in The Gland Plan. In Teeth For Two, when being too busy comforting Jorgen in Timmy's treehouse she and Cosmo could still be aware of Timmy in a forest calling them and making wishes, quickly teleporting letters to Timmy apologizing for not being able to grant him those wishes, which Timmy recognized that they should be able to do as they had the time to write and sent those letters), Shapeshifting (Can naturally turn into a number of living and inanimate things of different sizes), Teleportation (Can naturally teleport or use her wand to teleport herself and others into any part of the universe, other points in time and other universes), Clairvoyance (Knew along with Cosmo who Mark Chang was through a magic screen, as well as what his parents were doing through their wands, which automatically informed them when they were close to destroying the Earth. Her wand informed her why she wasn't able to do something in Scary Godparents. Can communicate and see others through her wand as shown in Shelf Life and The Gland Plan), Heat Vision (Shown in Lights... Camera... Adam!), Smoke Manipulation (Fairy Magic usually instantly manifests in brief clouds with words or sentences on them), Energy Projection (Fairies can also shoot energy into a target to trigger their magic), Transmutation, Petrification, Biological Manipulation (Turned Timmy into a girl), Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel (Able to teleport into the time stream as well as into others points in time. Can teleport groups of people into other points in time), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Created the Forget-me-Knob, which makes others instantly forget what they were doing upon touching it), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Perception & Fear Manipulation (Caused some 3-D glasses to make everything their users see and hear "super scary" depending on their fears, also making them perceive this effects), Creation, Size Manipulation (Can make things microscopic and herself & others the size of a planet), Power Nullification (Can make a target's powers be gone), Statistics Reduction (Can make targets not be super strong anymore), Power Bestowal, Data Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation (In Channel Chasers she turned Timmy into a 10 year old to avoid herself and Cosmo being taken away from him), Sound Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Damage Transferal with You Doo dolls (Created a doll of Cosmo to dismember it, dismembering Cosmo as well. Is fully aware of the dolls' other functions, although she prefers not to use them), Some degree of Toon Force and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Invulnerability (Turned a doll indestructible), Negation (Cosmo taught Tom Sawyer how to have other magic not work when trying to affect his wand, Wanda should be able to do the same. Made people unable to take off their 3-D glasses), Duplication (Created the Magic Copy Machine, which can create copies of other things and beings. Created a small duplicate of herself without using her wand just for fun), Weapon Mastery, Attack Reflection (Turned her wand into a lightsaber and used it to reflect lasers in Hard Copy), Summoning (Summoned all versions of Crimson Chin to assist Timmy in a fight), Existence Erasure (Can erase people as a side effect of something done with magic, erase non-living things and cause things to have never existed, making everybody forget the events they caused), Magic Absorption (Passively absorbed magic in her body), Has access to the same powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" when using Cosmo transformed into a magical shield to reflect a couple of transmutation beams from Crocker, later using Santa's magic bag to protect himself and Cosmo from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind. Timmy had everything magic still working. Wanda's able to create and transform into things with this resistance), Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted. Wanda should be able to do the same), Fragrance Manipulation (In Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. she resisted a gas that fainted several birds and seemingly an inanimate object, albeit she had to escape the place where that happened) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level via Magic/Reality Warping (Comparable to other Fairies such as Norm, who casually moved the Earth and Sun at faster than light speeds. Comparable to Cosmo, who created a million wands, which should all be able to perform the same feat), able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: Normal Human, FTL attack speed with magic, Massively FTL+ flight speed (Should be comparable to Cosmo) Lifting Strength: Unknown, far higher with Telekinesis (Moved the Earth while weakened. Comparable to Norm, who moved the sun and Earth) Striking Strength: Unknown (Could harm Cosmo in episodes such as Love Struck! and Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!), up to Dwarf Star Class with Magic Durability: Planet level physically (Comparable to other Fairies who survived a planet destroying bomb), Dwarf Star level with magic (Be it armor, forcefields or even mundane magical items, they are all able to withstand serious magical attacks from foes using Fairly Magic. Wanda can create or turn into any of this defensive options, although she usually does so because Timmy requests her to do so). Regeneration and self-healing makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high. Should be comparable to other Fairies like Binky, who withstood being spun on a wheel for a millennium by Jorgan in Cosmo Com. Range: Standard melee range physically, Low Multiversal with magic (Fairy magic can reach the entire universe, other points in time and make things happen in other universes, although it can't travel to other universes with sheer speed or affect the space between them. Shirley, a being created from Cosmo & Wanda's magic, was able to create vacuums that were automatically expanding and were going to destroy the 2 universes in which they were after about 2 days, even with Shirley being in his own universe) Standard Equipment: Her crown and wand *'Can create/summon:' Da Rules, Magic Copy Machine, You Doo dolls Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Her magic does not work if she is caught in a butterfly net, theoretically unable to break Da Rules or use magic without her wand. Wanda-1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fairies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Parents Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Age Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Information Users Category:Text Users Category:Space Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Loyal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Void Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Order Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Size Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 5